THE RAMPAGE
|Title = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE ザ・ランページ・フロム・エグザイル・トライブ |Image = THE_RAMPAGE_-_HARD_HIT_promo.jpg |Caption = THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE promoting "HARD HIT" (2018) |Former = |Origin = Japan |Genres = J-pop, hip hop, dance pop |Years Active = 2014-present |Labels = rhythm zone (2016-present) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2014-present) |Associated Acts = EXILE TRIBE |Website = the-rampage.jp |Members = see Members |Formermemb =}}THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE is a Japanese pop male dance & vocal group that debuted in 2017 and is signed to rhythm zone and managed by LDH JAPAN agency. All members of the group were chosen from the EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION, VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 4 and GLOBAL JAPAN CHALLENGE auditions. Members * RIKU * Kawamura Kazuma (川村壱馬) * Yoshino Hokuto (吉野北人) * LIKIYA (Leader) * Zin (陣) (Leader) * Kamiya Kenta (神谷健太) * Yonamine Rui (与那嶺瑠唯) * Yamamoto Shogo (山本彰吾) * Iwaya Shogo (岩谷翔吾) * Urakawa Shohei (浦川翔平) * Fujiwara Itsuki (藤原樹) * Takechi Kaisei (武知海青) * Hasegawa Makoto (長谷川慎) * Ryu (龍) * Suzuki Takahide (鈴木昂秀) * Goto Takuma (後藤拓磨) History Pre-debut On April 11, 2014, EXILE HIRO announced on the TV show Sukkiri!! a new group formed for EXILE TRIBE. To be a candidate and become a member, the EXILE PERFORMER BATTLE AUDITION, VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 4 and GLOBAL JAPAN CHALLENGE auditions were held. A total of 16 members were chosen. On September 12, all the chosen members were decided as the final line-up. In November 16, members Zin and LIKIYA were defined as the group's leaders. In 2014, the group also made their own version of the Musha Shugyo and participated in EXILE TRIBE's EXILE TRIBE PERFECT YEAR LIVE TOUR TOWER OF WISH 2014 ~THE REVOLUTION~ Dome tours. In 2015, the group participated in live tours of LDH artists as supportive members. In 2016, the group went on another Musha Shugyo challenge with the group being split into 3 teams, promoting all over Japan. 2016-2017: Debut On September 27, 2016, LDH announced that THE RAMPAGE would be making their official major debut on January 25, 2017. On October 28, LDH revealed that the group's debut single is titled "Lightning". On that same day it was also revealed that THE RAMPAGE is signed to rhythm zone. Prior to their debut, the group is participating in EXILE THE SECOND's tour EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 "WILD WILD WARRIORS" as support members. The group announced on January 31, 2017 that the group will be releasing their second single "FRONTIERS" on April 19. On July 19, the group released their 3rd single "Dirty Disco". On August 31, LDH announced the group's first tour titled THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE", that would being held during December 2017 to March 2018. On November 8, the group released their 4th single "100degrees". 2018 On April 25, the group released their 5th single "Fandango". On July 18, the group will release their 6th single "HARD HIT". On August 13, 14, 16 and 17 the group will hold the final dates of their first tour, which got titled as THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" THE FINAL. On September 12, the group will be releasing their first album THE RAMPAGE. Discography Studio Albums # 2018.09.12 THE RAMPAGE Singles # 2017.01.25 Lightning # 2017.04.19 FRONTIERS # 2017.07.19 Dirty Disco # 2017.11.08 100degrees # 2018.04.25 Fandango # 2018.07.18 HARD HIT Compilations / Other * 2016.06.15 Various Artists - HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM (Disc 2 #6 "Unbreakable" (GENERATIONS vs THE RAMPAGE), Disc 2 #7 "FIND A WAY") Filmography Tours # 2017.12.01-2018.08.17 THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" External links * Official Website * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Official Facebook * Profile on LDH website Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:Groups Category:2017 Debut